Chain Reactions
by Malica15
Summary: Jack, due to an accident with a portal, is transported way back to Viking Time. The Guardians, with the help of Bunny (knowing where the portal is) go to that time and save Jack. But they soon discover Pitch is in that time period, and is planning something sinister...against Hiccup? What does Hiccup have to do with Pitch? "You'll be gone...through the Dragon Conquerer. "
1. Normal-ish Day

**Well, I am making another story...The fans who are already psyched about my other stories will kill me for this. Anyway, I support FairyFrost (ToothXJack) and AstridXHiccup. (I won't show much of these pairings that much though for the sake of those who don't like them.) I don't like boy pairings, mind you. Can you guys also tell me what Astrid and Hiccup's pairing name is, if they have any? Thanks! Well, R&E, I suppose! (Read and Enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon. All rights reserved to their respectful owners.**

It was dark.

Too dark for some, but perfect for Pitch Black. It gives him more hope that his plan will succeed. That he will win.

That Jack Frost will slowly disappear.

A Night Mare (I've read some people call them that, and it sounds cool so I'm going to use that) galloped to him, whinnying excitedly.

"It's ready, I suppose?" Pitch asked, making the mare nod his head vigorously.

"Good." He focused on one blue light in the giant globe.

"Soon, Jack Frost, you will be no more."

* * *

"FROST, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bunny shouted as he chased down the oh-so-clever winter spirit holding 2 cans of spray paint. The spirit stopped and looked back at Bunny, who was a few ways behind...and with pink and violet fur.

"Aw, did the wittle bunny-wunny get mad at Jack's wittle prank?" Jack said, in a tone that will annoy Bunny to his full extent, making him go faster. Jack laughed at the result and sprayed some paint back when Bunny was close enough, making some of it sting his eyes.

"Aaaah!" Jack laughed even harder and struggled to run, knowing all-too-well that Bunny will kill him for what he did. Well, both just now and before which lead to this chaos.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Bunny came back to his warren, tired from the days events. Y'see, Jack told Bunny that there was an emergency meeting and that the aurora was not functioning properly. (Bunny's a sucker for ever believing that was true.) Then when he came to the Santoff Claussen, the globe room was empty, so he checked North's workshop room.

Only to disturb North making a small ice sculpture of the Guardians.

Out of pure anger and annoyance, North chased Bunny for who-knows-how-long and finally caught him. Before North could even lay a punch to Bunny, Sandy came right on time and knocked him off, Sandy saying Jack told him something was wrong in Santoff Claussen.

"I swear, if I see that brat..." Bunny said, being way too tired to think of anything harmful, though not that harmful to Jack. (Tooth will kill him, saying his precious teeth might fall out, but Bunny's thinking there's another reason behind that)

"If you see that brat what?" Jack suddenly jumps in front of Bunny, startling him.

"Jack!" Bunny exclaimed, startled. He then furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright mate, what's with the fake message?"

"Well..." Jack never finished his sentence because in that moment he took out 2 spray cans and sprayed Bunny from head to toe. Boy, if you saw his face, you'll get hysterical.

_End_

* * *

So you can see how this came to place. Before Bunny could catch the frostbite however, a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them and Bunny stopped at his tracks. Jack was not so lucky though because he fell right in.

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed before he examined the portal. "Frostbite, can you hear me?!"

No response.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Jack sat up groggily. His head was throbbing badly, but he knows it'll heal sometime. When his eyes finally functioned properly, he realized that he was in a very bad position. (I'm not going to do the accents type written, mind you)

"Alright, you have one minute to explain how you just fell from the sky before we throw you in the dungeon." A blonde man with a prosthetic arm and foot said, pointing his prosthetic hand (with a hook at the end) at Jack's neck.

"I have no idea how I fell out of the sky and-wait. You can see me?" Jack asked, a little excited that someone can actually see him.

"What are you talking about? Of course we can see you!" The blonde man said, kind of dumb-founded why he would ask such a thing.

"Oh my gosh. This is so-" Before he could finish, a sword was pointed at his chest, the owner not being the blonde man, but a red-headed, very tough and burly man.

"Give us what we need to know before I kill you on the spot." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Dad!" A teenage reddish-brownish haired boy ran into the scene, followed by a-

"A dragon?! North told me those things are extinct!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, making the sword touch his chest.

"What are you talking about?" The teenage boy, Hiccup asked in utter disbelief. Jack never answered again, fear of saying anything else that will make the sword pierce through his heart. Hiccup turned to his father, the red haired-man named Stoic.

"Dad, what's going on? Who is this guy?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the winter spirit.

"I don't know, but he fell from the sky and landed in the center of the town."

"And because you can't explain what's happening you're blaming the person who fell from the sky?" Hiccup asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well..."

"Dad, did you even think that this guy might get hurt?" Stoic sighed and lowered his sword, causing Jack to sigh in relief.

"Are you...alright?" Stoic asked Jack with boredom.

"It depends, will you point that sword of yours to my chest again if I say yes?" Jack asked, backing away from the sword as far as possible.

"Alright, that's it!" Stoic exclaimed and pointed his sword at Jack's forehead. "Since you're so smart at talking back, I'll cut your brain into two!" Jack widened his eyes as he looked at the sword on his forehead.

"Uh come on! Y-you don't wanna do that." Jack stuttered as he smiled innocently. When he saw the man raise his sword, he closed his eyes, expecting for the worse.

"Jack, no!" A shout said as the sword was knocked out of Stoic's hand. At once, Jack knew exactly who it was.

"Tooth?!"

**Aaaaand it's done! Hope this came out right. You guys should tell me what you think about this and review if you like it so I will have inspiration to continue this! R&R! (Y'all already know what this means right?)**


	2. You Can't See Her?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Now, this chapter takes place after Jack was sucked into the portal onwards. By the way, thanks to a Guest who told me the pairing name of Hiccup and Astrid! Well, I don't wanna degrade whoever it is who created that name and all but I think the two need a little more creative pairing name...I don't know, just saying, so from now on, I'll think of a new name for those two. THINK, BRAIN! THINK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or RotG. That's Dreamwork's job.**

Bunny had to move fast. He didn't know if that portal would stay as it is or if it would actually suddenly close and never return. It wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. He has to get some help fast before the little snowflake got in trouble. Who knows what has happened to him at this very moment?

As he was nearing his destination, (He knew because he saw light at a distance) he was suddenly reminded of the earlier chase that happened.

_Great. Stupid frostbite, always making my life harder._

Once he was in Santoff Claussen, he saw Sandy making pictures out of golden sand above his head, explaining to North what had happened before he passed out, reminding North of his anger and annoyance toward him. When Bunny finally showed his face, North, on instinct, knocked him off his feet before he can even take a step closer.

"Bunny! You will pay dearly for what you have done! I was so close to finishing sculpture!" North said as he grabbed Bunny's neck and shook it.

"Listen, mate. I-" Bunny didn't have a chance to continue as North tightened his grip on his neck. Sandy then tapped North on the shoulder, so the Russian stopped to look at him.

"What?" Sandy crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "Fine." North let go of Bunny.

"Sorry." North said in a dull manner as he helped Bunny up. Bunny let out a sigh and rubbed his neck before saying,

"You can apologize later, mate. Right now we have a problem." Bunny looked at North's worried face before continuing. "Jack's in trouble."

"What did he do?" North half-exclaimed at Bunny, thinking of every possible situation Jack is in.

"Actually mate, he didn't do anything to cause the trouble. The boy and I just played tag for a while until a portal suddenly opened up from nowhere and sucked him in." Bunny explained.

"Sandy, call Tooth." North ordered the Sandman. He, in turn, saluted and pushed the lever that causes aurora to form. In a few minutes time, Tooth was in the Santoff Claussen buzzing with questions.

"North, what happened? Is something wrong? Is anyone injured? Did the Man in the Moon tell you anything?" Tooth asked in a very fast and concerned way.

"Pitch isn't our trouble, sheila. Jack is." Bunny said, making Tooth widen her eyes.

"My Sweet Tooth? What happened to him? Where is he?" Tooth asked, very concerned.

"He's wherever it is the portal lead him to." Bunny explained, but before Tooth could say a word, he added. "When I was chasing the boy, a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sucked him in."

"Why were you chasing him?" Tooth asked, slightly curious and mad at Bunnymund.

"You know the latter." Bunny explained, hinting it was their usual arguments.

"That is why we should go in the portal and save Jack." North stated, being the leader he is. "I say we take the slay." North beamed, but Bunny shook his head.

"No way, mate. The portal's in my Warren. My Warren, my transportation." Before North could object though, Bunny made a tunnel and jumped in it, followed by Sandy.

"He does have a point North." Tooth said before she jumped inside. North just grumbled and begrudgingly went inside. As soon as they were in the Warren, Bunny ran over to where he remembered the portal is and sighed in relief when he saw it was still there.

"Come on mates!" Bunny called out to his fellow Guardians. "It's in here!" Bunny watched as the Guardians ran (or flew) to where Bunnymund was. They halted as they saw the portal. Sandy then formed an arrow out of sand and pointed it at the portal, followed by a question mark and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sandy's right. We should probably go in." North said, understanding his message. "Who is first?"

"Hold on Jack, we're coming!" Tooth exclaimed as she jumped in the portal, making Bunny look at the portal with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Tooth." Bunny muttered knowingly before jumping in the portal, followed by North and Sandy.

* * *

"Oof!" Tooth exclaimed as she landed on the grassy ground, her friends following.

"Where are we?" Bunny asked as he held his head. Tooth got up and dusted herself off. When she looked ahead, she saw a huge number of Vikings circled around something in the center. North seemed to notice too and asked,

"What are they looking at?" North asked as he went closer. When one Viking moved, he caught a glimpse of a blue hoodie.

"Jack." He mumbled, loud enough for the other 3 to hear. "No doubt is him. If this is Viking time, no hoodies were invented yet."

"Jack? Jack's in the center? I didn't think the little frostbite would gather attention to himself that much." Bunny remarked as he went over to where Tooth and North is. Tooth, wanting to confirm if Jack was in the center, flew above the treetops only to see Jack truly at the center. He was with a big (bigger than the others, that is) Viking with red hair, a sword in hand and raised high. He lowered his sword, _aiming right __for Jack._ Out of instinct, Tooth flew down hurriedly.

"Jack, no!" Tooth shouted and knocked the sword right off the large Viking's hand, startling the Viking. Jack opened his eyes and smiled enthusiastically.

"Tooth?!" He managed to exclaim, out of utter disbelief. Tooth flashed a grin at Jack before crashing into him to hug him, relieved he was unharmed.

"Jack, you're alright!" Tooth said as she withdrew from her hug. Jack's smile grew.

"I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for you." Tooth smiled back. Before anything happened though, Jack was suddenly grabbed by the shirt (or hoodie) by Stoic the Vast.

"You!" Stoic said, pointing at Jack. "What did you do?" He demanded, making Jack confused.

"Y-you didn't see Tooth?" Jack asked, looking back at Tooth, who was also in shock.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! The Vikings can see Jack, but not Tooth? If you ask, it is not because the Vikings believe in Jack and not Tooth. You'll find out (probably) in the next chapter. For all those people who don't like FairyFrost, sorry for hints of the pairing, but I hope it wasn't that obvious. I hope this came out right, because I read it, and it didn't seem all that great to me. R&R what you think, please! (No seriously, you guys know what this means, right?) **

**On a side note: BRAIN, KEEP THINKING! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**


	3. What Is Pitch Up To?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys understand! I still haven't thought of a pairing name though. I don't wanna think anymore, I've been through a lot today. **

**Disclaimer: So I have to do this every chapter, eh? Well, I don't own RotG and HTTYD. There, happy Fanfiction?**

"Who, in Thor's name, is Tooth?" Stoic asked, sternly looking at Jack.

"Tooth, you know the Tooth Fairy? The one who flies in every night and collects children's teeth under their pillow in exchange of money?" Jack tried to explain quickly, wanting to get this done with.

"A Tooth Fairy? With a pretty dress and sparkling wings?!" Gobber explained before he laughed, the whole village, including Stoic, following, making Jack frown in frustration. Tooth, meanwhile, was very offended and flew up to Gobber's face.

"Well, I beg your pardon, but I am not just some, _fairy_, with some...some _dress_! I'll tell you that I am much more distinct...than, than those _fairy-fakes_ you talk about! And I bet you haven't even seen one-" One arm passed through her. Her expression turned from frustration and embarrassment, to pure shock and horror.

"What were you thinking boy? Did ya get knocked on the head or something?" Stoic said, his roar of laughter slowly halting.

"Jack! Tooth!" Said names both turned their heads to the voice in question. It turned out to be North, who looked seriously troubled.

"We are in trouble. The portal is getting smaller so you need to act fast!" North almost grabbed Jack, but he managed to move away enough. Before North's question was even put to words, he answered,

"Where's my staff?" Jack asked frantically, scanning the area with his eyes.

"Jack, we don't have time! The portal! Is gonna close any moment!"

"I'm not leaving without my staff!" Jack exclaimed. He focused very intently at making ice. Though tough, he managed to make ice at the spot he desired, Stoic's arms. He managed to struggle out of his grip and got a few ways away from Stoic. Soon, he made a fighting pose.(Which would've been less awkward if he had his staff with him.)

"Staff? What staff?" Gobber asked, confused.

"You know, a long stick thing with a hook-like feature in the end? A...what's that called? A sheep...A shepherd! That's it, it's called a Shepherd's Staff!"

" What are you talking abou-"

"Do you mean this one?" Hiccup exclaimed, holding out the staff for everyone to see. Jack widened his eyes in excitement.

"Y-yeah! That's the one! C'mon, give it to me!" Hiccup held a hand up, making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Before you can get this staff, you need to tell me who you are, and where did you come from." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Wind, help me get my staff!" Jack muttered under his breath. Luckily, the wind still responded by lifting him up in the air, surprising everyone (except the Guardians). He flew towards Hiccup, only barely getting the staff before a plasma ray was shot at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jack exclaimed as he dodged the plasma blast by only a few centimeters away.

"Toothless, let's go bud." Hiccup said as he boarded Toothless, and the pair shot up to the sky. Jack followed the pair.

"Give that back! I need it to go home!" Jack shouted at the two.

"Home? Where is your home?!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Somewhere very far away from here!" Jack replied.

"Well, that answer isn't enough for me!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"This is getting nowhere!" Jack exclaimed, before he sped up towards Toothless and Hiccup. Before he could reach for the dragon, he suddenly shot down, away from the path it was originally headed for.

"TOOTHLESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THAT!" Hiccup shrieked as he tried ever-so-hardly to pull his dragon back up. Jack, still wanting his precious staff, quickly followed them, along with a few complaints of course. The dragon landed gracefully and hurriedly ran toward the center of the forest, the destination he needed to reach.

Jack followed best as he could, but that only meant 3 meters away from them. The dragon suddenly halted at a clearing and glared at the sight before him. Jack gasped as he caught sight of what the dragon was growling at and widened his eyes.

It was no other than the Nightmare King himself, holding a Dragon Whistle.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" Jack spat, alerting himself of anything of anything that might happen.

"Pitch? Who are you talking to?" Hiccup asked as he looked around the place. Jack was amused because of this.

"Ha! You're invisible to him and I'm not!" Jack exclaimed, making Pitch growl in response.

"Ah yes. Well, he should see me because I'm going to be the reason for his death!" Pitch exclaimed as he shot a dagger of Nightmare Sand at Hiccup, Jack widening his eyes.

"NO!" He exclaimed as he forced Hiccup to let go of his staff. Before he could do anything, a plasma ray was shot at the sand. Hiccup suddenly widened his eyes as he saw the sand on the ground

"What the-" He stopped when he looked up and saw Pitch standing there. "W-who are you? Where did you come from?!" He stuttered as he let his guard up. Jack was unhappy of the results, while Pitch was delighted.

"Who knew a near-to-death experience is the only thing you need to make you see and believe in me!" He said, shooting the remark at Jack.

"Oh, haha Pitch very funny." Jack said, sarcastically. Hiccup, in turn, was scared, confused and curious at the same time. Pitch suddenly turned to Hiccup, a smirk in his face.

"Well, this is a delightful surprise!" He said as Night Mares are starting to form next to him. "You, the trainer of dragons, the mighty _dragon conquerer_, is afraid of me!" Pitch laughed as he gestured his mares to get Hiccup.

Jack noticed this though and grabbed the staff in Hiccup's grasp, unnoticed by Hiccup apparently. Jack enjoyed his moment with his staff again before nudging Hiccup by the stomach. When he made sure Hiccup's attention is directed to him, he held out his hand. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this, but grabbed his hand anyway.

Jack smirked as he called out to the wind, picking him up in its grasp. Jack and Hiccup flew to the forest. Jack laughed as he noticed Hiccup's surprised and terrified expression.

"Get them!" Pitch snarled as he watched the two go away. He noticed Toothless was there and tried to catch him, but Toothless was fast enough to run away. He growled and kicked the dirt.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked, almost exclaiming. He watched the Night Mares getting closer to them.

"Saving your life, what else?" Jack noticed a fearling creeping up on them and by instinct, shot ice at it.

"How do you keep doing that?" Hiccup observed the frosted staff, before it was forcefully grabbed by the spirit to shoot another mare.

"It comes out naturally, I don't really need to explain it that much." Jack said, feeling proud of his skill. The moment was spoiled when a mare suddenly appeared in front of them and knocked a tree down. Hiccup narrowly missed the giant object, though Jack's foot wasn't too lucky.

"Me and my luck..." Jack mumbled in an annoyed fashion. He looked for his staff and saw it was a few meters away. When Jack had reached for it, his fingers only centimeters away from the staff, someone else suddenly took it away from him. He looked up to see no other than Pitch.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jack glared at Pitch, if looks could kill...

"Oh Jack, you know me well enough to know that I would certainly not let it go." He smirked as he held the staff with both hands on each edge, making sure Jack would know what would happen next.

"No, you wouldn't." Jack muttered, terror evident in his eyes.

"Oh, but you know all too well that I would." Pitch smirked.

Then, a sickening crack was heard.

**So I changed the title of this fanfic, what do you think? Review!**


	4. Bonding Time

Hiccup groaned as he struggled to get up. He looked around to see he was a few meters away from a fallen tree. He was slightly surprised when he saw Jack Frost there, his feet stuck to the tree, reaching for his staff.

Hiccup smirked and walked over to where Jack is, taking the path where he won't get noticed. (He was planning to surprise Jack of his appearance) Before he get close though, Pitch suddenly appeared and took Jack's staff away from the ground, smirking at Jack. At once Hiccup paled, but then he sighed and tried his best to calm himself down.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hiccup noticed Jack glare at Pitch. He had shown some hate to Pitch, like...like how Hiccup hates Alvin.

Suddenly, Pitch held the staff in a way that Hiccup knows what will happen next. He was smart enough to figure out that that staff is special so Hiccup quickly thought of a way to stop him. His eyes then landed on a specific tree. This tree, when knocked down, will estimatedly land near Pitch.

It's worth a shot.

The problem now is how to break it. Hiccup tried best he could out of the little time he has, but he just can't do it. Suddenly though, something crashed into him.

That something, is Toothless.

"Toothless! Glad you're back buddy! Can you do me a favor?" He said, eyeing the tree closely.

* * *

Jack looked with terror when Pitch held that same position he did 10 years ago. He dreaded it ever happening again. His beloved staff, broken again. Now though, he's in a worse situation, since Pitch might actually think of hiding it for himself to avoid any future repairs.

Trying desperately, Jack closed his eyes and focused on shooting ice out of his hand. Sadly though, before he could even manage to, a crack by wood was heard. He felt like nothing happened though. His powers didn't feel like they were fading like what happened before. Suddenly, he heard something big crash down. He opened his eyes in shock and saw a tree was right in front of him, trapping half of Pitch's body. He smirked.

"Looks like somebody's in a worse position than I am!" He snickered. His eyes suddenly darted to his staff...right in front of him! He took it and checked for anything wrong. Fortunately, it was still in one piece.

"Toothless, help me out here buddy!" He heard Hiccup exclaim before he was freed from the tree. He jumped up in joy because of the fact he was free.

"You're welcome." He turned around to see Hiccup, reunited with his dragon.

The moment was spoiled when suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless were held together by what seems to be chains made out of nightmare sand. Jack turned to the tree where Pitch was held, only to find him gone.

"You forgot about me, Jack?" Jack turned around to see Pitch there, smirking at him. He instantly pointed his staff at Pitch.

"How did you-"

"You didn't honestly believe that the fearlings would leave me alone in my time of great need, did you?" Jack mentally cursed. He forgot all about the fearlings. He suddenly saw something beside Pitch which caught his eye. Then an out-of-the-blue idea hit him.

It was a stupid idea, but it's still an idea.

"Pitch, I'm just going to be honest with you," Jack said suddenly. Pitch in turn, raised his eyebrow of the statement. "What happened to your eyebrows?" Jack asked, trying to act as natural as he can. The question hit Pitch off-guard.

"What?" Jack became amused of this.

"What happened to your eyebrows? I mean, I can't exactly find where it is." Jack said, like it was a topic you could discuss at any day. Jack looked at Hiccup, and saw he was very confused. Jack gestured to a certain black-and-white animal using his eyes. As soon as Hiccup saw it, he smirked and nodded.

"Why would you ever ask such a ridiculous question?" Pitch snapped. Meanwhile, Hiccup cleared his throat, but soft enough for only Toothless to hear. Toothless turned his head to Hiccup. Hiccup gestured to the skunk and punched the air, gesturing Toothless to hurt it.

Toothless looked at it cautiously, then looked back at his rider. Hiccup shrugged and gave him a 'just-try-it-out' smile. Toothless just huffed and gave him a 'you-are-so-dead-if-this-doesn't-work-out' look.

While Jack and Pitch are currently arguing about Pitch's personal...um, stuff, Toothless stomped on the skunk. The skunk got hurt, (obviously) and by instinct, shot it's disgusting spray, right at...Pitch.

"Oh, what the-" Jack smirked at his successful plan, but the smell of the skunk spray reached his nose, making him frown. Hiccup rode on Toothless as fast as he could while Jack called out to the wind. Both flew away from the place at the same time, going as far away from there as possible.

Once they were both a safe, long distance away from the forest, they landed, sitting on the grass once they did. The three were relieved to be away from the smell, but most importantly Pitch. Jack then turned to Hiccup.

"That was some nice cooperation, kid." Jack praised, startling Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack mentally face-palmed. "Oh right, you don't exactly trust me." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's not that. Well, it is but, uh..." Hiccup stuttered, finding the right words to say.

"It's alright, if I were you I wouldn't trust me just yet too." Jack said, hiding his slight disappointment. By the way, the name's Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack Frost."

"What a strange name. I had never heard of any name like that." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not familiar with my name?" Hiccup shook his head. "And I'm not familiar to you at all?"

"No..." Hiccup almost asked, unsure of why Jack's asking those questions.

"That just doesn't add up. Why can you..."

"Why can I what?" Hiccup asked, curious, but Jack quickly decided not to tell.

"Never mind." Jack said, dismissing the topic. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged it off. "So what's your name, kid?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was actually getting tired of Jack calling him kid. After all, they look just about the same age.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Jack raised an eyebrow. "It's...Hiccup for short."

"Now that, is a weird name."

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! Please don't make an angry mob! By the way, the no eyebrows thing, got the idea from Shadows of the Past. Awesome story, try to read it, but read Not Just Guardians first. Anyway, sorry it had to end there. I just couldn't think of a cliffhanger. Some of you who aren't a fan of cliffhangers...well, here you go! Anyway, please review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Or if it's too corny! Or short!**


	5. Is This the End?

"North, where did you think Jack flew off to?" Tooth asked as she followed North into the forest, followed by Sandy and Bunny.

"I'm...not sure, but I have guess that he's in forest." North replied, making Bunny roll his eyes.

"Why? Because your belly told you so?" Bunny asked. This made North stop and look back at Bunny, smiling at him proudly and patting his belly.

"Don't say that this belly failed before." Bunny just rolled his eyes more. Just then, Bunny's attention was turned to a thud a few miles away from there. It was followed by a growl, and a very familiar cry of shock.

"Crikey! I heard Jack!" Bunny's exclaim, made all the Guardians' attention on him. Sandy was the first to respond with a snowflake and a question mark, symbolizing him asking where Jack is.

"He's a few miles away." His ears twitched again because of a sudden yelp from Jack. "We might wanna hurry. I think Jack's in trouble." Bnny said before he ran off to the direction he heard Jack. Sandy, North and Tooth all held worried faces on and followed Bunny. After a few minutes of running, they finally have Jack in earshot, but they can't see him just yet. Jack groaned.

"Get off me you over-grown lizard!" They heard him exclaim before he continued with a, "Get that thing away from me!" The Guardians all gasped. Tooth let her protective side act and flew ahead. When she got Jack in her view, she saw a dark-blue dragon 'attacking' Jack, with a teenage, brunette boy just sitting there and laughing at Jack.

"I'll save you Jack!" She exclaimed before she tackled the dragon away from Jack. Hiccup and Jack were both shocked of the sudden tackle. "You won't hurt my Sweet Tooth anymore!"

"Tooth, stop!" Jack shouted, pulling Tooth and Toothless out of their fight. Tooth immediately tackled Jack and checked his teeth, sighing in relief when she saw everything was alright.

"Jack, we were so worried! Where did you flew off to?" She said, using a voice which resembles a mother's.

"I um-"

"Jack! Is that the-?" Hiccup interrupted, but was interrupted by Tooth. (LOL!)

"You! Why weren't you doing anything to protect Jack? Are you insane? You were even laughing at him!" Tooth demanded, crossing her arms. Jack was confused as to who he was supposed to entertain first, Tooth or Hiccup.

"Tooth! Wait, I'll have time to explain later." Jack told Tooth, making her stop talking.

"So, she's the Tooth Fairy, huh?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. Then she noticed Hiccup's new-found ability to see her.

"Wait, why can he see me now? Didn't he not see me earlier...?" Tooth asked, examining Hiccup closely. She looked at Jack to see him nodding.

"Jack told me everything." Hiccup explained. "It's funny how merchants from other islands tend to tell stories about you 'Guardians', but none of us seem to listen. I'm Hiccup by the way." Tooth let out a small chuckle. She found his name to be very weird. Then she absent-mindedly thought about what Hiccup said earlier.

She was feeling kind of guilty. She knew why none of the Vikings listen to stories about them. She had never seen, more so been to this island. Whenever people here actually buried a tooth under their pillow, she would just ignore them. She was way busier with the other islands, or so she thought. Now she regretted that decision.

"Tooth, are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. Tooth snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Then, she thought of something.

"Where's North? And Sandy? And Bunny?" She asked, receiving a confused look from Jack. (Hiccup, slightly confused)

"I thought they were with you..."

"Yeah, they were, until I got ahead of them to see if you were alright..." Tooth drifted off, looking back at the forest. The forest was calm. From the outside, you can see no sign of movement, but what goes on inside might be much more. "We need to find them Jack! They can be anywhere!" Jack nodded. He needed to find them, Pitch can be anywhere in this island.

_Pitch_... Jack thought about telling Pitch's appearance to Tooth, but that might bring more worry to her. _I'll just tell her when we find the others._

"Hiccup, dear, you better stay here. It might be too dangerous for you." Tooth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup gently pulled it away.

"Guys, I can help. I'm not as useless as you think I am. I mean, I defeated a giant dragon with who-knows-how-many-eyes, with Toothless here. I think I can handle helping you find your friends." The two Guardians gave him a worried look.

"I'm not so sure about that Hiccup. Pitch, he's out to get you for some reason. You better stay in your village where it's safe." _Uh-oh_ Jack covered his mouth when he realized he had made a mistake. Tooth shot a worried look at Jack. "Um, I mean-"

"Pitch?! Jack, why didn't you tell me before?" Tooth fretted, making Jack hold his hands up.

"H-hey, don't worry. We beat him easy." Tooth didn't seem convinced, but she turned to Hiccup anyway.

"All the more reason for you to stay back." Tooth ordered, her hands on her hips. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've dealt with plenty of threats before. I don't just want to stand back, knowing that you or your friends might be in some sort of danger!" Hiccup fought, Jack raising an eyebrow when Hiccup actually reminded him of himself.

"Tooth, I don't think he'll listen. We should just let him go." Jack explained, making Hiccup smile. Tooth, however glared at him.

"Jack, he's just a boy-"

"A boy who happens to have a fierce, fire-breathing dragon as his lovable pet. Yeah Tooth, he seems pretty defenseless." Tooth rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile growing on her face when she saw Jack's playful smirk.

"Alright, but once things get out of hand, you should stay out of the way." She giggled when she saw Hiccup, punch the air in excitement. Suddenly, a scream for help was heard, along with a scream of...

"TOOTH!" The three turned their heads toward the source of the scream. That voice is very familiar.

"Bunny!" Tooth and Jack exclaimed, then both flew towards the source.

"C'mon bud, it's time to prove to them that we're useful to them after all." Hiccup muttered to Toothless before riding him. Toothless nodded and ran toward the direction where Tooth and Jack flew off, soon catching up to them. Within minutes, they had arrived to where Bunny was, and they saw Bunny supporting North, with Sandy nowhere to be seen.

"North! Bunny! What happened?" Tooth exclaimed, before helping support North up.

"Pitch happened. He just so happened to attack us before 'moving on to more important business'. He got a lot stronger than last time. I don't know how he did, though." Bunny explained. Jack thought for a while before noticing the absence of the Sandman.

"Where's Sandy?"

"He's fighting Pitch, up there." North replied. "You better help him. You remember what happened last time." North said more of a statement than a question. Jack nodded then flew up, followed by Hiccup and Toothless. Only then did the two Guardians notice Hiccup and his dragon.

"Who is boy?" North asked Tooth.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Jack, what are we looking for here?" Hiccup asked Jack. Jack saw black sand in the air, contrasting to the gold sand near them. Both dream and nightmare sand are changing into the opposite sand at the same rate, so no one was actually winning. Hiccup's mouth slightly hanged open when he saw the sight before them.

"That's what we're looking for." Jack said. Hiccup didn't respond, he was too busy staring in awe at the scene. It's not what you would see everyday in the life of Hiccup.

Jack didn't waste his time in helping Sandy. He froze a Night Mare that was coming for Sandy when his back was turned. Then, Jack shot Pitch with his powers successfully, causing the Nightmare King's attention on him.

"Jack!" Pitch hissed. "I should have known you were coming." Then Pitch was surprised when a Plasma Blast was shot at him, but he successfully dodged.

"My, my, what a lovely surprise! Just who I was looking for!" Pitch exclaimed as he saw Hiccup. Pitch stepped forward, nightmare sand forming below to let him stand. He walked toward Hiccup, a sinister grin on his face. Toothless was growling at Pitch when he figured he was planning something bad with Hiccup.

"Pitch..." Jack hissed as he flew down to them, planning to attack Pitch. Pitch noticed this however, and teleported next to Hiccup, shocking the boy and his dragon. Toothless looked like he was ready to shoot him. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. _What is he planning?_

"Don't shoot, Night Fury, for I will shoot back." Pitch said as a nightmare dagger appeared in his hand. Toothless growled, but lowered his guard...a little, just so Pitch would also let his. Pitch turned his focus to Hiccup again, which made Hiccup a little conscious. "The Dragon Conquerer, isn't it?"

"That's the Dragon _Trainer_." Hiccup emphasized, but Pitch just shook it off.

"I've heard a lot about you." Pitch said, a hint of disgust in his voice. "You trained dragons and turned them into pets. The vikings' fear and anger toward dragons turned into trust and affection. Ever since then, fear lessened in the island of Berk."

"He did a great job, didn't he, Pitch?" Jack mocked, laughing at Pitch's annoyed face.

"Oh, but his efforts will be useless once his life will end, and dragons all over the land will bring chaos and fear once again!" Pitch smirked when Toothless growled. Hiccup widened his eyes.

"Not while I'm here, Pitch! You won't get your hands on him, especially with Toothless by his side." Jack smirked at Toothless.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Pitch tested.

"Bonds like Hiccup and Toothless' couldn't be broken. Toothless will always be there for Hiccup." Jack snapped. Pitch turned his attention to him.

"Oh? Even through death? Are you sure Jack? Your sister-"

"_Don't bring her into this!_" Jack shouted, not wanting Pitch to bring up the last memory he had before he had died.

"Oh, I just _love_ to see you in despair!" Pitch then turned his head to Hiccup. "Too bad, it'd have to end so soon. In a few moments, you'll be gone...Through the Dragon Conquerer." Pitch said, examining his dagger.

"What?!" Hiccup and Jack both looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" "What is my relevance to him?" Both boys spoke at the same time, Pitch smirking at that.

"Well, you'll just love to find out, won't you?" Pitch said before throwing the dagger at Hiccup, aimed at his chest.

"NO!"

**Hey guys! :D Sorry for not updating soon, but I hope I'll be able to now that it's Summer. Anyway, thanks you guys _so much _for the reviews! :D You guys are so sweet! Anyway, I changed the summary...again. Only the last sentence though, because turns out I won't use the last one anymore. :P But anyway, ****I hope you guys'll be able to review again this chapter! Thanks guys!**


	6. Another Day, Another Problem

"NO!" Jack tried his best to defend Hiccup before it was too late, but fearlings surrounded him, blocking his way. He watched in horror as the knife got closer and closer to Hiccup. He tried to do something, anything, but he just couldn't think straight enough to actually use his powers against these nightmares.

Same was for Toothless, Toothless was confined by a shadow unable to move to save his rider. He tried his best to break free, and fly away from that spot as far as possible, but nothing could break the hold of that shadow. Then, as the dagger closed in on Hiccup's chest, a golden sand whip hit the dagger, changing its course of direction. Pitch's smile faded as he watched the dagger fall to the ground.

"NO!" Pitch exclaimed as he furrowed his eyebrows at the now visible Sandman**(1)**, smirking at Pitch. Sandy waved at Hiccup with a smile, him giving an awkward smile and a small wave too. Jack finally had enough common sense to freeze the fearlings surrounding him, making his way to Sandy and Hiccup.**  
**

"Nice job, Sandy!" Jack praised before turning his attention to Pitch. Smirking as he saw Pitch'shighly annoyed expression of them. "So Pitch, how does it feel to be on the other end?" Then Pitch did something unexpected, he smirked.

Something was off.

"Why are you..." Then a scream was heard from the village. A scream Hiccup knew all too well.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed, head turning to the village. Jack glared at Pitch. Pitch's smirk grew even larger as he explained.

"Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He had asked, seeing the confusion in Jack's eyes even through the glare that he was giving him. "In the first place, I wasn't expecting that you two will come here. I also didn't expect that you will be in the village." Pitch pointed at the now worried Hiccup, having courage to glare at Pitch.

"That's why I told my fearlings to kidnap anything that is close to your heart," Pitch sain a mocking tone. "While I try to distract you two, but I inadvertently bumping into the Guardians, and somewhere along the line, you two came along and here we are now! Good luck finding your father, Hiccup."

That drew the line.

"That's it, you're going down!" Toothless roared and headed for Pitch, (with the approval of Hiccup, of course) but he was long gone before he could hit him.

"Come on, bud. We need to find dad." Hiccup muttered to Toothless before they flew down to the village. Jack sighed as he watched Hiccup fly down to the village.

_I can't believe I didn't think that would happen!_ He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sandy pointing at the silhouette of Toothless headed for the village, and a question mark of golden sand appeared over his head. Jack nodded and they both followed Toothless.

* * *

When they had arrived at the village, they saw Hiccup with a blonde-headed girl. Both of their faces looked stern and grievous, but Hiccup had one that was uncomparable to the girl's. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Hiccup smiled back, but his frown came back almost instantly.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack called out. Both heads turned to the sound of the voice. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey Jack." Hiccup greeted. "I, I'm not sure if I'm alright. Astrid here says nightmares invaded. They took dad, along with every dragon in the island."

"What?" Jack was stunned. Pitch had not only taken away his dad, but also all the dragons in the island! What was he up to?

"And who are you, exactly?" Astrid suddenly asked, Jack only noticing her again now.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Jack greeted, extending an arm, to which Astrid just ignored. Jack cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. "And you are...?"

"Call me Astrid." She said, examining Jack. Something was nagging inside her, telling her that this guy was dangerous, and that she had met Jack before. Then it hit her. "You, you were the intruder from before!"

"Oh brother..." Jack groaned. He thought that the people of Berk would have forgotten about him by now. Turns out he's wrong.

"Guys! Guys! The intruder's back! He's-mmph" Hiccup covered her mouth before she said anything else and pulled her away from the village and into the forest. Jack had sighed, relieved that no one had noticed Astrid's exclaims yet. For safekeeping, he covered his head with his hoodie to prevent people from noticing him. Sandy tapped Jack's shoulder and formed an arrow pointing at Astrid, along with a snowflake, an eye, and a question mark.

"You're wondering why she sees me? Yeah Sandy, I'm not so sure too." Jack responded. Both of the Guardians went to where Hiccup was. Once they arrived, Hiccup released his grip on Astrid. Jack saw Astrid readying herself to run away, so he thought of something, not before saying anything first.

"Before you get any ideas..." Jack said as he froze Astrid's feet, making her unable to move. As if to prove it, Astrid did her best to pull her feet off the ground, but she failed in doing so. She stopped, knowing it was impossible to get out of the ice containing her and glared at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what on earth are you doing with him? Jack is a stranger who has strange ice powers!" She said, her hands making a ball out of air for emphasis. "Aren't you worried he might harm you?"

"He won't! I swear, he's nice." Hiccup said, gesturing to Jack, who gave his signature smile at her, but t faded when she had said,

"Do you remember Heather? You also put your trust in Heather, what happened then?" Hiccup lowered his head for a second, making Jack turn his head slightly. Hiccup then turned his head back to Astrid.

"Heather. Heather was different." Hiccup said. "I can trust Jack." Hiccup had a firm look on his face. Astrid looked hard and long into his eyes only to see that he seemed to really believe what he was saying. Finally, she gave up.

"Fine, I'll trust him...for now." Astrid then looked at her feet. "Now, can you please get rid of this thing now?" Jack chuckled.

"I don't have to do anything." Astrid took a look at her feet again and saw that it was no longer contained in ice instead, a puddle of water was below her feet.

"Huh? How did you-" Astrid saw the smirk on Jack's face and glared. "Never mind that. Hiccup, what are you going to do about your father?" Hiccup frowned slightly at the question.

"I-I'm not sure, but I'm going to need Jack's help." Hiccup said, his attention drawn to Jack.

"Alright, but wait a sec. I need assistance of my own." Jack said before flying deeper inside the forest. Sandy shrugged and followed him, a little disappointed that he was ignored yet again.

* * *

"So what you're saying is, Jack made friends with son of guy who tried to kill him?" North deadpanned. The trio were walking towards the direction they think has an opening. There, they would gain some rest, and at the same time look for Sandy and Jack.

"Not to mention the owner of the dragon that also tried to kill him." Bunny added, making Tooth groan. She flew in front of them, in the hopes that they would understand better.

"No, no, no! Toothless didn't try to kill him, I just thought so." Tooth explained, clearly annoyed of the two's dry humor and loss of understanding. Nonetheless, she still smiled sheepishly at her statement. "And Hiccup's father is a viking! Isn't that the expected reaction of a viking if he sees a person fall out of the sky?"

"Then what you're saying is that they are dumb, yes?" North replied, making Tooth even more annoyed. That was not what she had meant!

"That's not what I meant! I just-I..." She stammered. She saw the smirk that was on North's face and groaned. "That's not the point! The point is is that all vikings know is to kill and destroy something they don't understand, okay?!" Tooth exclaimed.

Before Bunny or North can ask any more questions, a blue and white blob crashed into Bunny. Sandy arrived a moment later, widening his eyes at the two's collision, extending his arms at the two, as if that will magically fix everything.

"Crikey!" Jack sat down (on Bunny) and rubbed his head as an effort to soothe it.

"What just happened?" Jack muttered to himself.

"Jack, please stop Bunny-sitting." North said, with a slightly amused expression. Jack opened his eyes and looked down to see Bunny's collapsed figure. Jack blushed and smiled, embarrased. He took North's hand. Bunny gasped for air and was helped up by Tooth.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Jack muttered, his blush giving a deeper tinge of red. (or is it blue?)

"Frostbite, why are you in such a hurry?" Bunny asked, wincing at his headache. "And what happened to Pitch?" Jack panted slightly before responding.

"Pitch is gone, but that's not important right now." Jack explained.

"Why? What happened?" Tooth asked.

"Hiccup needs help. His father was kidnapped by Pitch, along with all the dragons in Berk." Jack explained.

"His father? All the dragons? But why would he do that? And what does he want with all the dragons?" Tooth asked, worry evident in her voice. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"I don't know, but I think Pitch wants to get on Hiccup's bad side."

"What do you mean by that?" North had joined in, knowing that went Pitch is involved, it's something serious.

"Pitch tried to kill Hiccup two times already." Jack's explanation made everyone gasp.

"Can you give us more details, mate?"

"The first time, he failed. The second time, he failed too, but he said...He said that I'll be gone through the Dragon Conquerer." Jack had said, making everyone confused. "Pitch called Hiccup the 'Dragon Conquerer' a few times." He added, lessening only some of the confusion. Sandy had made a question mark over his head.

"I don't get it, what does he mean, you'll be gone through Hiccup?" Tooth asked, putting into words Sandy's question. Jack just shrugged. He doesn't even know what Pitch meant by that too. Then Bunny noticed something very peculiar about Jack.

"Snowflake, what's wrong with your hair?" He asked, making Jack automatically touch his hair. The other three Guardians had noticed it too.

"My hair?"

"Jack, your hair, has it always had brown highlights?" North asked, making Jack even more confused.

"No, my hair's always been white. Well, it _was _brown when..." Jack slowly recalled what he looked liked before he was Jack Frost. "When I was...human." Sandy pointed at Jack's left eye, making him confused. Tooth gasped.

"Your left eye is turning brown!" She exclaimed pointing at his left eye.

"My eyes were brown when I was human too! Could it be..." Jack trailed off, looking at his fellow Guardians, who had looks of shock and confusion.

"I'm turning mortal."

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now I know what you're thinking. In a lot of other stories, Jack turns mortal, so this is just one of those stories. Yeah, but what about the reason, huh? The most common reason is that Jack's staff is broken, or in half, but Jack's staff is perfectly fine! HAS YOUR MIND BEEN BLOWN YET? Anyway, you'll know the reason pretty soon. **

**Also, in another note, the reason why Jack is seen by people even though. They don't believe in him or know him will be revealed soon. If you're wondering, yes, Jack turning mortal is partly the reason, but there's another, even bigger reason for that. Actually, the reason why Jack is seen by people, and why he's turning mortal is the same thing. Just hang tight okay? Wow, very long AN, but I hope it was worth it!**

**Now for a note****:**

**(1) If you're confused, I meant that Sandy was ignored before his noble act, right? So yeah, now visible was all I can think of.**


	7. Another Attack

"This isn't real," Bunny exclaimed, smiling nervously. "Pitch must be messing with our eyes!" He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack tried to smile, but his eyes were still filled with worry.

"Yeah, why would you ever turn mortal?" Tooth joined in, actually trying to convince herself that this isn't really happening.

"No," North had butt in, making everyone grow silent. "Transformation is real." North said in a serious tone. Sandy nodded, a knowing look in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Jack finally managed to speak, eyes filled with disappointment, confusion, and a hint of curiosity. Why is North so sure that this is real?

"Sandy, you should tell them." North said, but Sandy had shook his head. He shook his finger and gestured to them, a sand Jack emerging from sand ice appeared over his head. North sighed. "I know, I know, maybe they are too young to know, but we had to tell them some time. We had never even so much as told Tooth about this, and she was the third chosen Guardian!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tooth asked, voicing the rest of the Guardians' thoughts. Sandy silently sighed and gestured for North to tell them. North nodded, but sighed. He was also reluctant to tell them of their past mistake.

"We had also been in a situation like yours, Jack." North explained, earning a few gasps from the other Guardians.

"How?" Jack asked, curious.

"It was all Pitch's plan to get rid of us. He tricked us, said he knew a way to gain us more believers." North had said, earning a few raised eyebrows. "He told us to say what we wish to the portal, but it did not gain us more believers. Pitch pushed us inside,"

"And ya mates were sent back in time." Bunny finished. "How many years did ya travel back in time?"

"Very long time, before Sandy was even born." North paused for a bit to let them process this in their mind.

"Wait, so what you're saying is..." Tooth trailed off, gasping.

"If an immortal ends up in a time before they were ever born," Bunny continued, widening his eyes.

"They turn mortal." Jack finished, now realizing what's happening. "Oh," Was all he can say.

"Jack, we need to get you out of here!" Tooth burst out suddenly, worried for him.

"No, I need to stay." Jack said. Sandy shook his head, a bunch of images were quickly forming on his head,

"No Jack, you need to go!" North exclaimed, looking at Jack straight to the eyes. "Sandy and I were close to staying mortal Jack. If you stay, your jeopardizing your immortal life. There might never _be _Jack Frost."

"I don't care. I need to help Hiccup, no matter what happens to me." Jack said in a determined tone. "If I leave now, not only do I leave this kid alone, I leave him alone with a shattered trust." Jack decided to continue since no one responded.

"He's already putting his trust on _me_ to help find his father, to help him against Pitch. If I leave, I don't even want to begin to tell you guys all the possibilities Pitch can do to him." Jack explained, hoping the Guardians understand him. "If you guys really want to help me get out of here, then let me help him." Jack looked at the Guardians with hope and dedication in his eyes.

With that tone of his voice, there really was no other answer.

* * *

"I don't know about this Hiccup," Astrid started but Hiccup had more interest to Toothless.

"Don't know about what?" He had mumbled, scanning Toothless' saddle and tail in case anything went wrong. Luckily, he saw no signs of major repairs, just a few scratches here and there. They probably weren't even new.

"Your friend, Jack." At the mention of Jack, Hiccup turned to Astrid with a knowing look, but a slightly annoyed expression.

"Astrid, I know you're new around him, I mean, I was just like you before I got to know him better, but he...he opened up to me, he let me know that he can be trusted..." Hiccup turned his attention to Toothless, him giving a gummy smile at Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled. "Just like what I did with Toothless." Hiccup said, making Astrid sigh.

_ Once he includes dragons, there's no stopping him... _

"Hiccup, I...You shouldn't..." Astrid stuttered, to which Hiccup smirked. Astrid groaned. "How do you know he won't do anything to hurt you in the future?" Hiccup shrugged, he was getting rather tired of this conversation.

"I don't know how, I just...know." Hiccup explained, earning an irritated look from Astrid. "He already saved me before, Astrid. I guess he deserves some faith." He said. Astrid widened her eyes.

"What do you mean, he saved you?" Astrid asked in an interrogating manner. Hiccup slightly gulped. _She's scary sometimes... _"What did he save you from?"

"He, you know...Saved me from his...Number one enemy...Who tried to kill me...Two times..." Hiccup muttered. (Afraid of what Astrid will do to him when she figures out.) Astrid gave Hiccup a glare that can kill him on the spot. "...It's no biggie..." He added nervously.

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" Astrid exclaimed, clearly worried. "I'm telling you Hiccup, he's trouble."

"It must have been a mere coincidence that Jack appeared right when his enemy did." Hiccup explained. He received a worried and annoyed glare from Astrid.

"Hiccup, I doubt-" She stopped, there was a sudden rustle in the bushes.

"Do you hear that?" Hiccup asked, Astrid nodded, she quickly took a knife that she keeps in her pocket for emergencies. Toothless stood up and growled at the bushes. They slowly approached the bushes, cautious of anything that may jump out.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, hoping it was his mischievous friend. Then, there was another rustle in the bush opposite of where they were. What's in there?

Then, a trail of black sand appeared behind him, forming a knife.

"What the-?"

"Hiccup, look out!" Astrid yelled pushing Hiccup to the side. Barely getting out of the way enough to get out of the hitting range of the knife. Hiccup widened his eyes.

The Nightmares are attacking.

**:'( I'm a bad writer...Hiccup and Astrid seem so OOC! And the reason for Jack's mortality seems so lame! And this chapter is so short compared to the others here! D':*cries dramatically* Well, anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated soon, but you know, nowadays I hardly ever update soon. Just look at my other stories!**

**Other stories: *cries* WHY U NOT UPDATE US?!**

**SORRY FANFICS! Yeah, I know first time i made a dialogue in the AN. I feel so dramatic and random today, I don't know why...*thinks* Anyway, please review! Even though this is just a filler! **


	8. New-Found Trust?

Toothless growled at the Nightmares that were slowly approaching the couple. He knew that Hiccup would still be recovering after almost being killed _again. _Since it was the third time today, Hiccup had gotten used to that feeling and recovered faster_. _

It was still an awful feeling though.

"Toothless, do what you can to stop them." Hiccup ordered while he got up on his feet. Toothless nodded slightly before firing a plasma blast at the Nightmares.

"Hiccup," Astrid suddenly said, slightly surprising Hiccup. He had actually _forgotten_ about the girl who saved him. "What are those things?"

"Those," Hiccup gestured to the Nightmares. Recalling what Jack had told him earlier. "Are fearlings. They feed on fear, hence the name." Astrid shuddered at a bear made out of nightmare sand, but she tried to make herself look threatening. The fearlings know otherwise, though.

"A friend of yours?" She had asked while withdrawing an emergency battle ax.

"Yeah, we go back a long time." Hiccup answered sarcastically, ushering Toothless beside him. He wasn't a big fan of weapons. Although, he always brings a shield with him. He threw it at the fearlings and did a small fist pump when it hit one, but he gasped once it grew back.

"What the...?" Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, grabbing his attention. "They keep growing back! Do they always do that?"

"No, I saw Jack and the Sandman destroy them easily!" Hiccup exclaimed, trying to think back when Jack told him about the Nightmares, but then that same fearling tackled him and ruined his line of concentration, almost as if knowing what he was thinking about. It neighed before charging to him. Hiccup ran away, since he had no weapons at the time. He was lucky that Toothless had shot it before it got anywhere.

Then Hiccup had grown curious.

Why didn't the fearling grow back?

Hiccup furrowed his eyes to think. What do Sandy, Jack, and Toothless have in common? Well, Sandy and Jack are Guardians, but Toothless?

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was fighting the Night Mares with ease. Maybe it was because they were all myths...or magical creatures!

But wait, how about Jack's first believer? Jamie fought the fearlings with no ease...**(1) **Hiccup groaned.

"Why are things so complicated?" Hiccup asked, to nobody at all, annoyed. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked around him.

Where did everybody go?

Toothless suddenly roared, grabbing Hiccup's attention. That's when he realized...

...Where's Astrid?

* * *

Astrid ran as fast as she can. Those fearlings are after her, turning into bears to enable her fear to come out more. They loved the smell, the taste of it, and they clearly want more.

They herded Astrid onto a dead end, surrounding her and watched her look at them in fear, desperately trying to find a way out. Knowing that the chances of her getting out of this was very slim, she decided to scream for help as a last resort.

"HELP!"

Luckily, the Man in the Moon heard her cry, ordering the wind to deliver it.

* * *

"Jack, we will help you," North said, making Jack smile, but he turned serious when North had added, "But if situation is at its darkest, we may have to go against your will." After a moment of silence, Jack had finally responded.

"Then we'll just have to kick Pitch's butt quickly." Jack smirked. North mentally sighed in relief. _It's nice to know Jack is still acting like old self. _Right when Jack was about to lead the way, the wind had delivered Astrid's cry. He widened his eyes.

"Astrid," He muttered, ordering the wind to take him to her. He could faintly hear the Guardians calling out his name, telling him to slow down, but he couldn't. He needed to rescue that girl. He knew that girl was special in Hiccup's life. Besides, she's technically a kid, since she doesn't seem to be 18 yet...Not like he wouldn't save the girl if she was a teen...

Once the wind had sent him to his destination, he had seen Astrid screaming desperately, leaning on a rock wall, trapped.

"Astrid!" Jack exclaimed, and Astrid turned to look at Jack. He had seen her eyes, fear turned to hope...but was that a hint of disappointment? Well, he can change that. Jack freed one of the bears to grab the others' attention. He smirked as the others growled at him and ran after him. Jack turned to Astrid. "Find Hiccup, make sure he's okay!"

"How about you?" Astrid asked. Jack gave one of his signature smirks.

"I can take them on easily. I just wanna have a little fun with them first." He said before flying away back into the forest. Astrid sighed before running toward the opposite direction Jack went.

* * *

Jack laughed while he flew. He looked back to see the bears still chasing him. They looked like they wanted to catch their prey no matter what, but he noticed that they were slowing down. Probably because Jack had no fear to give to them.

"Woah!" Jack wasn't looking in front of him, so he never noticed that he had run out of land. Good thing he was flying, or else he would have fell. The fearlings weren't that lucky though, so they fell to their doom. Jack couldn't help but laugh at them. He hadn't actually planned that to happen, but it was nice that it did.

I mean, you should have seen they're faces!

Jack smiled before he went back to the forest. He wanted to know if Hiccup was safe for himself, then he would find the Guardians.

* * *

Pitch's most loyal Night Mare neighed in disgust while he watched the bear fearlings fall to their doom. They were such idiots! He would have predicted that even with his eyes closed.

* * *

Pitch growled as he pounded his fist on his chairs arms in annoyance. That annoying winter spirit always finds a way to ruin his plan! He should have destroyed that boy when he had the chance! Pitch sighed.

No matter, when he succeeds in destroying that boy, he'll get his satisfaction.

I mean, did you see his hair? His eyes? It had only been a day that he's here in this time period and he's already changing! Becoming mortal again! Even if he doesn't succeed in killing the boy, he might actually get to destroy Jack once and for all.

"Come back." He ordered the mare. He smiled maliciously as he saw the winter child fly up into the air with a childish laugh.

Enjoy your life while you can, Jack Frost.

**Hey guys! Do you like the chapter? Well, if you don't and it's not good enough, then I'm sorry. School...Well, school is tough. Especially since this is my first year of High School. ****(Here in the Philippines, we only have Nursery (which I skipped ^^), Kindergartner, Prep School, Grade School or Elementary (which is 6 years) and High School (Another 6 years. It used to be 4, but the government thought it would be a good idea to add 2 more. -_-) so I'm 12 years old, but am a freshman. I don't know what your school is like, but I've heard that Americans are freshmen when they're 15, is it?)**

**So please bear with me, okay? Oh, and sorry for the long Author's note, just wanted to say that for no reason whatsoever. Oh, and don't forget to R&R! Sorry for any of the grammatical errors that I may have left, I'm just too lazy to re-read my work. **


End file.
